Currently Untitled
by NerdsRule
Summary: "Look, bub, I've got a license to kill!" "You're gonna kill me?" "No. It'd look bad, but that's not the point. I don't care how cute you are, you need to leave me ALONE!" Well she called him cute...Gh/Vi because I love them. R&R. Did I mention, a school dance, survival camp, a beauty pagent, a parade, and secret agent missions? And time travel? Can't forget that one. *Chapter 8 Up*
1. Epilougue

Currently Untitled

An Epilogue Began The Story

Summary: "Look, bub, I've got a license to kill!" "You're gonna kill me?" "No. It'd look bad, but that's not the point. I don't care how cute you are, you need to leave me ALONE!" Well she called him cute...Gh/Vi because I love them.

A/N: Yes, I know stories begin with prologues and epilogues tend to end stories rather than start 'em but I just felt like it. If by the time you read this, the prolugue is out, I guess you can read that but...pish posh! Keep reading.

This story takes place in a high school and highschoolers sometimes say things that are frowned upon. So everytime that they say one of those words, we have a :( in place of that word.

Videl may seem a little OOC in this chapter. I'd tell you why but that would ruin the surprise.

Ages: Videl~23

Gohan~24

Goten/Alesa/Trunks-14

Chi-Chi/Goku-42

Bulma-46

Vegeta-43

Bra-3

Just read already.

Quote of the Day- 'I'm the lion-eatin'-man who eats man-eatin'-lions.' -K-Rino

Random exerpt from chapter, "Nī-chan, why are you stapled to the wall?" "I...really don't...know..."

* * *

"Freeze, buddy. You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Videl recites.

She takes her aim and shoots.

"Yeah, baby! Right in the nose."

The door flies open and reavels a smiling Gohan.

"Hello, Feisty." He greets he then looks at the weapon in her hands, "Stapler shooting?"

"I'm not a buiness woman, Saiyaboy. I'm a police woman. Why else would I be holding a stapler?"

"Got it. Hey, guess what I got in the mail today."

"Bills? Junk mail? Complaint letters from restaurants about your 'excessive' eating amount?" She guessed.

"You eat all of the food at an all-you-can-eat-restaurant one time, your wife never let's it go. I mean, it's an all-you-can-eat."

"And somebody ate it all." She finished, "But what'd you get?"

"Get what from where?"

"The mailbox apparently."

"Oh yeah. Erasa invited us to her 25th birthda-"

"Oh," Videl sighs, "Gohan, we're getting old."

Gohan just chuckled and continued, "It also says she has great news. I wonder what-"

"Aww. She's getting married..." Videl coos.

"How-"

"She's my best friend. I can read her like an open book with a very large font size. Heck, I could practically tell she was getting married before she did."

Gohan blinks, "You never cease to amaze me."

"I try." Videl answers as she shoots the sagging part on Gohan sleeve.

"Why are you shooting me with staples?"

Videl smiles, "I need target practice."

"So you're gonna shoot your wonderful, loving husband?" He asks innocently.

"Yes. Because I can't shoot real things with real guns, because I can't work, and I can't work because I am currently..." She thinks for a moment, "nine months pregnant. With your child."

"So you're gonna shoot your wonderful, loving husband?" He tries again.

Videl smirks and Gohan gulps.

'It's just the prenancy.' He tells himself, 'It's just the pregnancy.'

* * *

"Hey Gohan!" Goten says as he lets himself in, "Where are you?"

"On the wall." He answers as Goten turns to him.

"Nī-chan, why are you stapled to the wall?" Goten asks.

"I...really don't...know..." He replies.

Goten's face scrunches up, "So you just randomly found yourself stapled to your wall."

"Well no. Videl put me here." He tells.

"Have you been a bad boy?" Goten gibes.

"N-No. Just the victim of a police woman's scary Saiyan pregnancy."

"What did you say?" Videl asked with a sharp voice.

"Gah! Where'd you come from, sis?" Goten asked.

She blinks, "Places."

Goten turns to Gohan to see his reactions, "I don't know how she does it either. You get used to it."

"How..." Goten begins.

"You wish you knew." Videl says as she stroked her necklace.

"Oh, wow. I like your necklace. It's green and shiny." Goten said.

"Thank you."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Gohan gave it to me.

"Twenty years ago today." Gohan finished.

"Well, Goten," Videl began, "I doubt you came to visit so, what do you need?"

"Well, there's this, person."

"Is this person a girl?" Gohan questions.

"W-well, it is actually a coincident that she is a girl." Goten stutters as his cheeks turn pink.

"Aw. Squirt's gotta girlfriend."

"She's not my g-girlf-friend."

"Well, I am more mature and nurturing than your brother-"

"Yeah, right." Gohan mutters.

"What was that."

"Yes, that is right, my sweet, beautiful-"

"Cut the :(, Gohan. I've heard it too long."

"Sorry." Gohan quickly apologizes.

"Anyway," Goten countinued, "Her names Alesa, but we call her Al. She sorta...hates me."

"Why?"

"When, I told her that she was smart she said, 'And so was Sir Isaac Newton who got hit in the head with an apple and got put under house arrest.' And one time when she forgot her lunch I offered her my sandwich and she said, 'Stupid! I'm allergic to peanut butter. And sandwiches.' And I said, 'You're allergic to sandwiches?' And she replied, 'Well, no. But I will take your candy bar.' And she looked at me with her big green eyes and...I gave her my candy bar."

"She doesn't seem very nice." Videl commented.

"Gohan said you were a mean person when he met you."

"Does your brother need to be reminded that he is stapled to the wall."

Gohan gulped.

"He also said you were a special person and he would give up on you for the world."

Videl smiles sweetly, "Oh, Gohan you are so sweet." Videl bursts into tears, "And-And I stapled you too a wall. What kind of a wife am I? I should be sweet and loving and showering you with kisses and...and you are so amazing. How could you love someone like me?!"

"Videl. I love you just the way you are. Even though being showered with kisses does sound nice, I wouldn't change you for the universe even though I am currently stapled to the wall."

"You're...you're so forgiving. I don't deserve you."

Gohan put his arms around her. "No. _I _don't deserve _you._"

"Hey, how did you-"

"I unstapled him." Goten replied.

"I am so sorry I was so mushy when you were over Goten."

"Nah, it's okay sis." Goten replies, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye. Good luck with Alesa!"

Goten waves as he exits.

Videl leans up and kisses her husband deeply. Gohan smiles, "What was that for?"

"Didn't you say be showered with kisses sounded nice?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes. And I- Ow."

"V-chan? Sweetie are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan. I think it's time."

"For the baby?"

"No. The popcorn. Yes, the baby!"

"Have you always been this sarcastic?"

"What do you think? Come on let's go to the hospital. We'll call everyone there." She explains.

Gohan quickly wrapped her arms around his wife and they quickly head for the hospital.

* * *

":( :( :( that hurts!" Videl screams.

"Okay, Mrs. Son just breathe and push."

"I am just one person you are going to have to decide one!"

"Push?"

"Videl, you're doing fine."

"Gohan," she says, "I love you so much. But I hope you realize that I'm gonna :( kill you after this right?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He responded.

* * *

"We're here to see Videl." Chi-Chi tells the lady at the counter.

"Son?"

"Is there another one? Yes Videl Son!" Bulma interjects.

"Okay. She's in room 308."

"Come on! Let's go!" Little Bra cheers.

"Ne-Needles." Goku whispers in fear.

Vegeta shakes his head, "Kakkorot, true warriors aren't afraid of anything. Especially human needle."

"But you're afraid of worms." Goku replies.

"That is different." Vegeta scoffs.

"How?" Goku asks.

"Yeah, dad." Trunks interjects, "How is it different."

"It just is."

"That doesn't make any sense." Trunks responds.

Vegeta scowls, "And why is your hair lavender?"

"Genetics." Trunks states, "I've got a logical reason."

"I'll show you logic!" Vegeta threatens.

"Oh hush, Veggiehead," Bulma scorns, "You can't keep your ego down for half an hour!"

"Shh. Negative words aren't good around little children." Chi-Chi says as she knocks on the door.

Gohan opens the door and they hear crying. Gohan smiles, "Come on in."

Chi-Chi was almost immediatly by Videl's sides. "Aw, she's so adorable. She looks just like you."

Videl looks up at her mother-in-law and smiles, "If she opens her eyes again, you could see she definitly has her father's eyes."

"So what's her name."

Videl looks down at her daughter, "Wanna be named Pan?" She asked her. The child stopped crying and began to shake.

"I think that's a yes." Gohan responds.

Goten walks up and smiles, "I've got a niece. Her name is...Pan?"

Videl nods.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom." Goten says.

"We're not stoppin' ya."

"Videl!" Hercule cries as he walks into the room, "I am so sorry I wasn't here earlier. Traffic."

"It's okay Papa." Videl says, "Meet your granddaughter, Pan."

"Oh, wow. She's so cute. She looks just like you. "

"She's got her father's eyes though." Videl says as the baby begins blinking.

* * *

Goten hears crying as he rounds the corner.

"Alesa?" He asks.

"Pac-man?" She asks.

"It's Goten."

"Remeber, I call you Pac-man because you eat everything."

"Oh yeah." Goten said as he remembered being called Pac-man on several occasions, "Well, what's wrong?"

"I got a baby sister. She can't breathe right. They doctors can only do a few things. They may work but, you know me, I never look at the bright side when the dark side is so...big."

Goten gives her a hug. "You're so nice." Alesa says.

A doctor quickly comes up to Alesa. "Ma'am, your little sister will stay here for a week or so, but she'll be fine. I have to inform your parents."

Alesa smiles and looks up to Goten, "Good things happen when I'm next to you. Like when I got that scholarship to that summer camp."

'Okay,' Goten thinks, 'It's now or never.'

"Alesa, that dance is Friday night and-"

"Pick me up at 7:30."

"Really?"

Alesa smiles and kisses Goten on the cheek.

"Sweet."

* * *

"Someone had a good trip the bathroom." Goku says as Goten walk in with a giant smile on his face.

"Yes, yes I did."

"That was too informative." Trunsk says in disgust.

Videl gasps, "You're going to a dance with that Alesa girl, aren't you?"

"How does she..."

"I've got a sixth sense or something."

"How often does she do that?" Goten asks his brother.

"A lot." Gohan replies, "So _now_ Squirt's got a girlfriend, eh?" Everyone laughs.

"How did you get a girl before me?"

"Well the cute, naïve ones always get a girlfriend before the not-so-suave ladies' man."

"Pan," Videl begins, "Gohan and I have probably brought you into the strangest family ever. You've got a tail after all."

The Beginning.

* * *

Next chapter: Yeah, they'll be in highschool. Gohan's gonna meet his new friends and one of them isn't very friendly. "I'm Videl. I'm 5'1 and very lethal."

Don't bother asking me why I started with an epilougue. I'm gonna end with a prolougue probably. If you knew me personally, you'd know that I do stuff like that.

If you do ask me though this is what I'll say:

How many stories start with Epilougues? I wanted to be unique and out there or something! I am different. In the words of Dr. Seuss, 'Why fit in when you were born to stand out.'

Til the next time, peace off!

NerdsRule

8/04/13

4:37 p.m.


	2. Highschool

_Currently Unititled_

_Highschool_

_A/N: First off I'd like to thank all of you. 10 followers, and 5 reviews. That's the best I've ever done for one chapter. _

_NO LEMONS! I'm probably never gonna write one. If I do, it'll be a long time and on a different profile. Let's try to keep a K plus rating people!  
__No bloody gore or whatever. Once again K plus.  
__No field trips to CC. I can take a Gohan Goes To Highschool, but not a Capsule Corp. Field Trip.  
__No Alien Videl. If you want that, check out my story Spiral. ;)  
__No fight scenes. Mainly because I can't write one. Yes, Saiyaman does exist, but he's not gonna have many fights._

_AU changes: __Gohan will sit next to Videl instead of Erasa.  
__Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner are gonna have two more friends.  
Sharpner's not gonna like Videl and Erasa's not gonna like Gohan; I want it to be a freindship circle. (Not counting Gohan and Videl)_

_Anything else will be listed as we go._

Setting: Mid December.

Quote of the Day: "The only stupid question is the one you don't ask."

Random Exerpt from chapter: Man, did this girl have exciting Mondays!

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" Goten shouts, "can I go to school with you?"

"No Goten. School is for big kids." Gohan replied.

"I _am _a big kid!"

"A bigger kid, you have to be older."

"...I'm older now."

"My age. Besides school is boring. You have to be quiet all day. And they serve tiny lunches. You learn confusing stuff. And you also have to do homework."

"I don't wanna go to school."

* * *

Gohan smiles as he flies over Satan City.

'Ha, they even named a city after the fraud. What was his name again? Zeus? Nah...that's not it.' He thought, 'Is it- Whoa what's going on down there?'

Gohan quickly jumped off of Nimbus into an alley, not far from the place of action and just as he was about to go Super Saiyan, he felt a ki. Sure it wasn't strong like him, but enough to rival Master Roshi.

Just as he peaked behind the corner of the alley, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw a short girl about his age clad in a baggy white t-shirt and black biker shorts witha slightly worried look on her face.

"Hey, can you boost me up to the roof?" She asked.

He nodded as he put his hands together, she put her foot on his hands and she thrusts upward.

"Thanks." She says as she runs off on the roof top.

Gohan then realized something: that short girl was the ki he felt.

'What's her name?' Gohan asked himself.

He peaked his head around the corner again and saw the girl and a policeman.

"Good job, Videl." The policeman praises.

"There's a guy that was behind the alley that boosted me up to the roof. Hey you." Videl shouts as she points to Gohan, "Over here."

Gohan quickly walks over to the two and Videl explains, "I couldn't have gotten up to the roof he didn't boost me up because the alley walls were to far apart."

"Thank you, son." The policeman says turning his attention to the Demi-Saiyan for a moment until turning it back to Videl, "You should get going or you'll be late for school. Thank you again."

"Just a normal Monday." She replies.

Man, did this girl have exciting Mondays!

* * *

"Hey Videl." Mark says as Videl takes her seat, "You were almost late this morning."

"And genius here almost remembered to put on deodorant." Mark's twin, Pastel sighs.

Videl gives a slight smile, "Ugh, I can smell it from here." Her slight smile then turns to a frown, "Sharpner, do you have some he can borrow."

"As a matter of fact, yes. But I don't want Mark pit all over my deodorant."

Erasa sighs, "So what happened this morning?"

"The Blue Whale Group attacked again. And I had 'em good but one threw a smoke bomb so ran into an alley where I saw this boy-"

"Is he cute?" Erasa interrupts.

Videl rolled her eyes, "You have a boyfriend. Rozaro. Remember. Hey, when was the last time you saw him?"

"Erm, November eighth. He's coming on the holiday break."

Videl nodded.

"So, is he cute?" Erasa asked.

Videl sighed, "If I say yes, can I finish my story?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Now-"

"Is he single?" Erasa interrupts again.

"Are you trying to set me up with him?"

Erasa shrugs.

"I'm not look for a boyfriend and you know that." Videl replies. Just then the teacher walked in with another person.

"Students," Mr. Komion (A/N: He's 24m so he's fun!) began, "I have brought you a new student. Let's try not to send this one to the mental ward. His name is Son Gohan and he got perfect scores on his entrance exams. You should take his example. Sit anywhere you'd like."

"Hey," Videl began, "I think that's the boy from this morning."

As if on cue, Mark stands up and shouts, "Hey new kid! Sit in front of me!"

Videl sighed. The seat in front of Marker was the seat beside her.

Mr. Komion smiled, "On second thought, please sit in front of Mr. Mark. Maybe your smartness will rub off on him."

"Dare to dream." Pastel sighs quietly.

Gohan slides into his seat and decides to take in his surroundings. To his left was the window. How exciting! Obviously above him was the ceiling. Wait, what's that pink stuff? He could feel the chewed gum under his desk. Eww. And to his right, was the short girl he met this morning giving him a glare scary enough to rival his mother's.

"H-Hi." Gohan tries to greet.

Erasa sighs, "Forgive my friend. She's supicious of some people. My name is Erasa."

"I'm Mark." Mark said.

"I'm Pastel." She greets, "The soul lucky enough to be Mark twin." The pink-haired girl finishes sarcastically.

"I'm Sharpner." He says from behind Erasa.

"We met this morning." Videl says flatly.

"Y-Yeah. V-Videl, right?" He stutters.

"What were you doing in that alley this morning?" She asks.

"Helping you?" Mark offers.

"Shut up. I was asking Gohan." Videl says, "Answer my question."

"I-I took a wr-wong turn. That's all." Gohan stutters.

"Into an alley?" She questions.

Gohan's eyes dart from left to right, "I always take wrong turns?" He tries.

"I doubt that for the genius who got perfect scores on the entrance exams." She says.

"I have terrible sense of direction." He answers.

"Join the club." Sharpener sighs.

Videl rolls her eyes, "I'll take that answer for now. Now, how does hair stick up like that?"

"Yeah, dude." Marker begins, "You'd have to use like an entire container of gel to get it like that."

"It's naturally like this." He answers.

Videl puts her hand on Gohan's head a feels his hair. Mark begins to do the same. Even Pastel joins in.

"Videl! Pastel! Mark!" Mr. Komion yells, "What are you doing? I thought we agreed to not send this one to the mental ward. Now you've got your teenage hands that've been Kami knows where in the poor boy's scalp."

All three of them take their hands out of his hair. Pastel looks left and right. Marker tells Mr. Komion that no one signed any agreement of any kind. Videl gazes down at her desk and blushes. 'She kinda cute when she blushes.' Gohan thinks, 'Wait, what did I just think?'

"So, where are you from?" Videl asked.

'Aren't we interrogative today.' Gohan thinks, "The 439 Mountain area."

"That's at least a five hour drive. Or do you have a jet-copter or something and fly to school."

"Yeah, I fly."

"What model?" She asks.

"Uh, not sure. It's yellow."

"I'm watching you, Son Gohan."

"I had that aching feeling." He sighed.

Mark taps Gohan's shoulder and says, "Don't upset her. Celebrities like Miss Videl over there aren't very pleasent when they're upset."

"She's famous?" Gohan asked. He then turns to Videl, "Are you a movie star? You're pretty enough to be. Er, I mean...heh." By the end of Gohan's sentence, both Gohan and Videl had a light blush.

Mark puts a hand on both of thier shoulders. "I'm sure Gohan here meant that as a friendly compliment. And if he didn't and he was trying to flirt with you, he might end up like Bobston, Videl admirer."

"My dad is Hercule." She sighed.

"Is _he _a movie star."

"No! He's-" Mark begins.

"Don't tell him." Videl instructs. "He'll find out on his own accord."

Gohan blinked, "Who's Bobston?"

"He's not here today. Videl made sure of that."

Gohan looks at Videl.

"What?" She says, "His lips were too close to me so I high-fived his face and fist bumped his stomach."

"Stay on her good side." Mark warns.

"Answer my question, Mark." Mr. Komion demands.

"Uh, Tuesday?" He tries.

"Try again."

"William Shakesphere?"

"No."

"May I phone a friend?"

"No."

Mr. Komion sighs, "Tilly? Do you have an answer?"

"Huh?" Tilly says breaking out of her stupor.

"Pastel?"

"3 times 5 is 15." She answers

Mark rasies a hand.

"Yes, Mark."

"I thought this was language arts class not math. Secondly, 3 x 5 is like, so third grade."

"Actually, this is social studies. I asked that question to see if you were paying attention." Mr. Komion says, "You and Tilly both have detention."

* * *

"Who wants to go get milkshakes." Erasa asks as the six were walking home.

"I guess so. I like milkshakes." Videl answers.

"I'm on a diet." Sharpener says.

"I'm lactose and tolerate." Pastel answers.

"I'll go." Mark says.

"Don't you have detention?" Videl asked.

"Oh :(! :(!" Mark curses as he turns around.

"How about you, Gohan?" Erasa asked as she turned around, "Hey, where's Gohan?"

Videl looks down an alley, "You really do have a terrible sense of direction, don't you? You walk into an alley when you were following five people. Or maybe you're just attracted to alleys."

"I wasn't paying attention?"

"So you turned? Why? Most would keep going straight."

Gohan blinks, "My terrible sense of direction told me."

"Uh, are you coming to get milkshakes with me and Erasa?"

"I'm gonna take a raincheck." Gohan says.

They stand for a few more seconds looking at each other until Videl breaks the silence, "Ya gonna come outta that alley, Gohan?"

"Oh, yeah." Gohan says as he put his hand behind his head.

'Aw, that's cute.' Videl thinks, 'No! No it's not!'

"Bye, Gohan."

"Y-Yeah. Bye, Videl."

As she rushes up to her friends she remember something she wanted to tell Gohan.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

Gohan looks down at the girl from a roof.

"Man, she's scary."

* * *

"Hey Nī-chan!" Goten greets, "Today I went to Trunks's house and we had cupcakes and pizza and burgers and gummy bears and then we blew up the gravity room and Mr. Vegeta accidenly almost blew us up and then Auntie Bulma yelled at Vegeta so now he's not gettin' to watch his favorite show and then I found a cricket and named it Bob and Vegeta ate Bob and I got a dinosaur named Jed and Jed tried to eat Mr. Vegeta and I had coffee." (A/N: That was all one sentence.)

"You have the amazing ability to have long run-on sentences." Gohan says.

"Hello dear." Chi-Chi greets, "How was school?"

"It was fine."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes. Like five. Maybe four. I'm not sure how that scary girl feels."

"Anyone that might be my future daughter-in-law?"

"Mom." He whines.

"What? I'm not getting any younger. I'd like to have grandchildren soon."

"You're only 35."

"My point exactly."


	3. Suavity

Suavity

A/N: I can't say I knew Suavity was a word 'til I started typing this. I thought I made it up. It sounds cool though. Suavity...

Review Responses-

Ladida- Thank you!

scarlet355- Merci. (That's thank you in French...I think.)

dbzfan777- I still have no clue why I did that.

Aleaster- Yes, my dialouge tends to speed up. I can't read it when it's like that yet I write it. I'll try to do that less.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its character.

Claimer: I own Mark, Pastel, Mr. Komion, Bobston, Tilly, Kari, Lyric, and Melody.

Quote of the day: "You want a cake with Barbie and Goku having a Pokémon battle?" -Me.

Random excerpt from chapter: "His eighth rule is to not question the seventh."

* * *

Tuesday morning...

"Del! Come here!" A little toddler shouts banging on Videl's door.

Videl opens the door and looks down at the girl, "What is it, Melody?"

"Sis, can I have some coffee?" Melody asks innocently, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Videl shakes her head, "You won't sleep for days! I can't take another all night Melody party."

"Please?" Melody asked.

"Okay," Videl agrees, "in eight years."

"No fair!" Melody whines.

"Well, I'm going to breakfast, you coming, Mel?" Videl asked.

The little girl nods and follows her big sister down the stairs.

* * *

Orange Star High, Homeroom...

"Dashing through the snow," Marker sang off key.

"In a one horse open sleigh," Pastel continued.

"Over the hills we go," Sharpner joins in. The three look to Erasa to sing the next line.

She looks up, "I don't do Christmas Carols; I'm Jewish remember."

"Bells on bobtails ring." Videl sings quietly.

All four of them (not Erasa) look to Gohan, "Making spirits bright?"

"What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!" Mark sings, "Oh jingle bells, jingle bell, jingle all the-"

"Ahem."

"Sup, Mr. Komion." Mark greets.

"What's the seventh rule in my class?" Mr. Komion asks.

Mark sighs, "No singing Jingle Bells between the hours of nine and ten or else you get detention."

"Ding ding. We've got a winner. You six have detention." Mr. Komion says and he turns back to teach the class.

"I wasn't singing!" Erasa objects.

"But you were doing your nails in class...again!" He responds not turning around.

"Why nine and ten?" Gohan asked.

Videl turns to him and explains, "His eighth rule is to not question the seventh."

Gohan just shrugs his shoulders and turns his attention back to Mr. Komion.

"What was I saying? Oh yeah! The Christmas dance is this Saturday in the gym so be there or be square! Also about a month after we get back from the Christmas break, we have a field trip and baby we're leaving the continent!"

Many cheers could be heard from the students.

"We are going to a place in the USA called Texas an the city in Texas we'll be staying in a place called San Antonio!"

"Woohoo!" Mark cheered.

"The first day we'll be at a mall, mirror maze and a few other things."

"Woohoo!" He cheered again.

"The next day, we'll be at an amusement park!"

"Woohoo!"

"And the last days will be spent as survival training and on the last day, we sacrifice Mark to a volcano."

"Wooh- Wait, what?! I didn't agree to that!" He replies.

* * *

Lunch...

"Man, how much can one guy _eat?! _Without vomiting or...you know kicking the bucket?" Videl muses.

The five watch in amazement, disgust, and horror as Gohan devours his unusually large lunch.

"Hey, Gohan," Sharpner begins, "I really want that muffin of yours."

Gohan shoots Sharpner a dangerous glare, "No."

Mark, who was standing behind Sharpner, said, "Okay, I think _I _peed my pants a little."

"I really didn't need to know that." Erasa says.

"Videl, are you gonna eat that burger?" He asks Videl.

Videl was about to protest when she realized she really wasn't all that hungry. She slid the food to him and in an instant it was gone.

"How do you eat that much?" Erasa asks.

"Genetics." He answered.

* * *

Hallway...

Tilly pops a gum bubble as she sticks her foot out slightly for Videl.

Videl, who was walking backwards talking to Erasa about Melody's antics, tripped over Tilly's foot, and fell ungracefully on to her bottom.

Tilly giggles, "Walk much, Videl?" Her and her little entourage begin to walk away when Videl says, "Shave much, Tilly?"

Tilly and her entourage make a one hundred eighty deegree turn and Tilly asked, "What did you say?"

Videl pops up, "Shave much, Tilly? You've got more hair on your legs than on your head. Oh, and by the way, stop trying to fool people. You are not a natural blonde. It's way too obvious."

"Honey, don't you go talkin' 'bout hair because yours is nothing to see."

"Yeah, well at least it's all real. Did I forget to mention she has extentions?"

Tilly turns back to one of her entourage girls and says, "I think that little Miss Satan here wants to start a fight."

Videl begin to laugh, "You stupid, stupid girl. You know I kick crimanal :( on a daily basis. You think I can't handle an inferior little girl like you?"

Erasa and Pastel grab Videl's arms before she could swing at the girl.

"Lemme go!" Videl exclaims, "At least let me show 'em she's not a natural blonde!"

"Mark, Sharpie, Gohan! We need back up!" Pastel shouts. (A/N: Where are the teachers?)

The boys come from around the corner.

"Mark and I will help the girls with the arms. Gohan, you try to talk sense into her?"

"Why me? I thought we were friends." Gohan asks.

Mark shrugs, "She hates you the least."

"I'm not got good at that kinda stuff." Gohan tries to argue but the two had already gone to help.

Gohan sighs and walks over to Videl and says, "D-don't fight her, Videl. You-you would hurt her really bad and uh...it would look bad that someone who fights crime beat up a girl who never stood a ch-chance?"

"You've got a way with words." Videl scoffs sarcastically. She then looks to Tilly, "You're safe today. I promise nothing for tommorow, though."

Gohan stands there dumbfounded. 'Did that actually work? Maybe she does hate me the least.'

"Oh, Gohan." Tilly swoons, "Thank you for saving me from the demon child. I don't know how to thank you. Maybe, we could go see movie sometime." She finishes with a raised eyebrow.

'How do I say no politely.' He thinks, "I gotta go...somewhere." He says backing up slowly.

Tilly turns around to her clique, "Did he just reject me? No one rejects Tilly!"

"Are you not a natural blonde?" One of the girsl, Jay, asks.

"Of course I am! Let's go!"

* * *

Detention...

Mark sighs, "99 bottles of milk on the wall, 99 bottles of-"

Videl chucks an eraser at Mark who was behind her and says, "It's your off-pitch, off-key singing that got us into this. Shut up!"

"Ow."

"I'm so hungry." Gohan whines.

Videl chucks an eraser at him be he simply tilts his head to the left to dodge

"How did you do that? You didn't even turn back to look at me." Videl asks.

Gohan just shrugs. She throws another eraser at the Demi-Saiyan which he dodges just as easily. After the fifth eraser, Gohan turns around and asks, "How many erasers do you have?"

"That was my last one." She said. She then got of Erasa's and aimed for his head.

He caught it, turned around and asked, "Why are you trying to hit me with erasers, Videl?"

"Because I want to hit you."

"Really? What did I do? I thought we were friends. At least acquaintances. Mark even said you hate me least."

"I...just let me hit you!" She frowned.

"Would you like it if I kept throwing erasers at you?" He inquired.

"Stop bringing logic into this." She demanded, "I wanna hit you to prove I can."

"You show great potential, Videl. Hitting my head with an eraser won't prove much, if anything."

Videl crossed her arms, "And what are you? A wise and powerful guru?"

"Actually, yes of sorts. I'm wiser than now than most will be in their entire life. I've been through a lot."

"Like what?" She scoffs.

"Uh, when I was four, I was kidnapped twice in a 12 hour span."

"Oh."

"Okay, kids." Mrs. F begins, "You can all go home now and I hoped you learned from your mistakes."

* * *

Walking home...

"Hey, Gohan." Sharpner began, "Me and Mark think you could use some help being a little mo-"

"A lot more." Mark corrects.

"Okay, a lot more suave. So can you come to my house today?"

"Uh lemme call my mom." Gohan said pulling out his cell phone he got from Bulma.

"Son Gohan where have you been?! You should have been home half an hour ago!" Chi-Chi screamed so loudly even Mark and Sharpner covered thier ears.

"Mom, it's okay. I just got detention, that's a-"

"Oh, no! Where did I go wrong?! My son is going to be a delinquent and join a gang!"

"No Mom. I just broke a crazy rule," He explains to her.

"And what rule is that?" She asked.

"No singing jingle bells between the hours of nine and ten." He told her.

"Why?"

"His eighth rule is to not question that rule." He explained again, "But I called to ask you if I could go to a friend's house."

"Alright. But if they offer you a snack, eat a human sized portion."

"Yes ma'am. See you soon."

* * *

"Okay." Sharpner said, "The first rule of suavity is be confindent. This is the first place where you are weak. You, Gohan, tend to stutter in a friendly conversation."

"Yeah, Gohan. You got some kinda speech impediment?" Mark asks.

"N-n-no." Gohan answers.

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm surprised that when you write, there aren't repeated letters and hyphens." Sharpner says shaking his head, "Let's try this. Don't talk. It'll give the girls a mystery vibe. Girls love mystery."

"Excluding Videl." Mark finished.

"Well, yeah, but...we're not talking about her." Sharpner replies, "Anyways just give a combination of a smirk and smile."

"A smirkle." Mark says giving one of those.

Sharpner sighed, "For the love of all that's green, Mark. For the millionth and last time, it's not called a smirkle."

"It'll catch on."

"No it won't."

The three hear a knock at the door. The person doesn't wait for an answer and just barges in.

"Hello, big brother. Mom said that you've gotta get your man skirts out of the attic." A girl with two blond braids said.

"For the last time, they're kilts! Not man skirts."

"Whatever. Who are you?" She asked, pointing to our favorite teenage Demi-Saiyan. (A/N: Well, he's our only teenage Demi-Saiyan.)

"G-Gohan." He answers.

"So this is the nerd who trips over his own words." She says. She then turns to Mark, "Why, hello, Mark."

"Hi, Kari." He sighed.

She batted her eyes, "How are you doing?"

"Kari, I don't like you. You should date someone your age." He advises.

"Love hath no age." She responds.

"But it does hath feelings, which I don't have for you."

She does the smile smirk, "You'll come around. They all do..." She then exits the room and winks at Mark.

"Why do you have kilts?" Gohan asked.

"You've got your secrets, I've got-"

"He plays the bagpipes." Mark inturrepts.

Sharpner's eyes widen, "How did-"

"It's the only advantage of Kari having a big crush on me." Mark nods.

"Rule two..." Sharpner begins.

* * *

"Hello, Videl." A middle-aged woman greets.

"Hey, Lyric." Videl greets back.

"You're never gonna call me mom, are you?" She jokes.

Videl shrugs, "Sorry, it just doesn't feel right. Even after four years."

Lyric shakes her head, "Nah, it's cool. So how was school."

"That depends. Is learny a word?"

"No it's not. I know you got detention." Lyric frowns.

"I broke a rule saying that you can't sing Jingle Bells between nine and ten and before you ask, his next rule is not to question that one."

"So...any interesting boys?" She tries.

"Lyric!" Videl whines, "You know I'm not interested in dating."

"Videl, you are seventeen and you've never had a boyfriend that lasted more than...you've never had a boyfriend period!"

"I've got homework." Videl sighed walking away.

"You can't avoid love forever Videl! It's bound to find a way into you!" Lyric exclaims.

"I'll let ya know when it does."


	4. Not So Suavity and Sparks

Not-So-Suavity and Sparks

A/N: You are very lucky. Chapter two days in a row! Haven't done that since January! This a long chapter. Both Not-So-Suavity and Sparks are different chapters but, they were short so I smushed them together in one! Enjoy it. Lately, I have written this story about Gohan and Videl separately, now...Hey, I am not authorized to tell you that. Okay, yes I am. _Author_ized. Let's read, shall we.

Review Responses:

Aleaster- Not sure what that means but it makes sense to me in some crazy way.

jomama25- I sent you a PM. I like your name.

Rebmul- The trip is going based off of one I took in July.

xider and WMMRT- Thank you.

Quote: "I had this weird dream and you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and we all had really bad hair." Jack- From Kickin' It.

Random Excerpt from chapter: "We vertically challanged people have short fuses, you know."

* * *

Wednesday...

Before classes with Pastel and Videl...

"My dad gets on my nerves. He's in France quote 'taking in the sights' and he didn't even think about taking his own wife! Lyric had always wanted to go to Europe and- What the :(!"

"What is it, Videl?" Pastel asked.

"I-Is that...Gohan? He's wearing a leather jacket. And I think he's trying to be cool?"

Pastel squints, "And I think it's working. I think girls are around him swooning."

* * *

With Gohan...

"Hey, Gohan," Tilly began, "I think you look really hot today."

Gohan stand there with that smirk smile, leaning against a door, not responding just like Sharpner told him to.

"So, I was thinkin'...maybe me and you could go out on date sometime."

"Sorry, babe, you're just not my type." Gohan responds. See, this is where Chi-Chi would be bawling her eyes out and screaming something about her son joining a gang.

"Pshaw, of course I am. You came the day before yesterday; you just don't know it."

"Sure." Gohan replied sarcastically. As Tilly left, Videl walked up to him.

"What the :( did Sharpner and Mark do to you in the last eighteen hours. This is not Gohan. That's José {1}."

"Hey, babe. You look as smoking as ever today." He replies.

Different gears starting turning in Videl head. Did he really just call her smoking? Did he really think she was hot? Wait, this was Gohan we're talking about.

"Do you even know what that means?" Videl asked putting her hands on hips.

"It means you're attractive." He answered looking away. Videl's face turns slightly pink. She opens the door Gohan was leaning on and opened it.

"How did you not fall?!" Videl asked.

"I've been standing like this for half an hour. I think I'm frozen." He replied.

Videl lets out a small chuckle and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "So how's the whole suave thing... I mean how the... Stop smiling like that! It's so distracting!"

"..."

"Sigh...How's the whole suavity deal working for you?"

Gohan then replies with the same smile on his face, "I'm dying of heat in this leather jacket and these pants are too tight."

"It happens to the best of us. Something like that happened to me." She admits.

"Really? What?"

"Pastel and Erasa actually got me dressed up for the last dance, but I hated it. I was actually wearing make-up."

"Oh."

"Gohan," Videl began, "I wish I would have known you were going to do this, I would have brought a camera and advised you to bring an extra change of clothes."

"I'm wearing my shirt underneath and I put my pants in my locker."

"You've got two minutes 'til classes."

"Uh, thanks Videl." He thanks.

"Sure." She replied.

* * *

Language Arts...

"Alright," Mrs. F. began, "I would like you to turn in your essays."

Gohan looked behind him, "Where's Mark?"

As if one cue, Mark stumbles into the room, holes in all of his clothes and says, "I was attacked by crows on the way to school."

"Class, clap sarcastically." Mrs. F. instructs.

The students obey and the teacher begins again, "Mark and Erasa teamed up to make up an excuse for Mark. Erasa, how much did he pay you?"

"Twenty zeni." She answers sheepishly.

"Well, that's very convincing make-up. So that's a Goose egg {2} for Mark. Sharpner bring me your report."

Sharpner hands her the paper.

"This a letter to you cousin." She replies.

Sharpner hits his head, "Oh man, I must've mailed my report! I'll give to you as soon as it gets back. It might take a while because he lives in Guatemala."

"A Goose egg for you, too, huh?" Mrs. F sighs, "Who actually _did _thier report and is ready to turn it in.

Out of the fourty-four students in that class, four raised thier hand. Videl, Gohan, Jay, and Bobston.

_"One eleventh?! One eleventh of my students actually did what I told them to do?!" _Mrs. F screams, "You four get one hundred tens in the grade book and you are ex used for the rest of the period. The rest of you are going to write a ten page essay on why you should be more like these students and do your reports. Pages are front and back. If you don't finish it by the end of the period, you can finish it in detention!"

* * *

"Whoa, that report helped me on three levels." Videl smiles.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I got a 110 which helps because I couldn't keep up with all my work with crime fighting and such, I was going to explode if I had to sit it there another minute, and writing it got me out of an awkward conversation with my stepmother."

"About what?" He asked.

"Dating. She thinks I should have a boyfriend." She sighed.

Videl then felt breathing on her neck, "I'll be your boyfriend."

She turns around and slaps Bobston, "How many freaking times do I have to tell you; I am not interested in you! Us vertically challanged people have short fuses, you know."

"You will be mine, or my name isn't Dylan!" He shouted as he walked away.

Gohan looks at the girl, "I thought his name was Bobston."

She rubs her temples, "It is. He's crazy."

* * *

(A/N: I guess this where Sparks starts...)

*Videl's POV*

I sit on the edge of the roof and decide to just think for a while, you know. I never do that anymore. I don't do much of anything anymore other than eat, sleep, and fight crime. This is the part where someone cute guy comes to comfort me, we admit our deep, eternal love for each other, and we make out. If only my life was a movie, or a romance/humor, K plus rated FanFiction. Wait, what the heck does that even mean? And why do I need to be comforted by a cute guy like in the movies or in those FanFiction things that I have no clue about? Can't I just go get some ice cream and watch some cheesy sitcom like on Comedy Central™?

Oy, maybe I am lonely. Only old heartbroken women do that. But there a just no guys here to like. All the lookers (who aren't that cute) have no hearts. The nice ones had no brains. And the brains weren't what exactly what you'd call eye candy.

'Except maybe Gohan.' I think.

Why am I thinking that? I guess he's the least terrible person of the male gender here. He likes Tilly though. Or, maybe he doesn't. He did turn her down. Twice. But I am no match for those other girls. Wait, why am I thinking about this? I don't like Gohan...do I? No! I only have friendly feelings for him, right? Of course!

I then a feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Erasa and Pastel.

"Come on, we gotta get home, Videl." She says. I stand up and nod slowly, "Yeah." I mutter.

Erasa's eyes widen and she turn to Pastel and whispered something in her ear. Then Pastel's eyes widen.

"Okay, what's going on?" I ask.

"You know exactly what's going on!" Erasa accused, "But I don't want you to know that we know what you know."

"You make no sense Erasa." I say.

"When has she?" Pastel asked.

I start to make my way backwards and I walk backwards onbthe stairs like I have many times before, but when I turn around, I wonder how the :( I get myself in situations like this.

* * *

*Gohan's POV*

(Note: Before Videl's situation.)

Ugh! My ear hurts so badly! Ow, it's itchy.

Highschool is weird. Well, that was off topic. Like, Goten, always changing the subject that boy...I just wish he could have met Dad. I wish he would've come back. I wish I could've been a normal teenager and my biggest problem would be girls, sports, zits...and other acne problems. No, but I have to worry about an evil tyrant coming to destroy Earth or the galaxy or something or sneezing and blowing up a mountain..._and _girls. Like Videl.

She seems stubborn and bossy, but I bet there is a good person inside of her; there is definitely a strong person in her. Maybe I could train her to at least rival Yamcha. Does she even not hate me, though? I guess she doesn't hate me that bad if she does. She's never slapped me like she did Bobston. I guess I don't breathe on her neck and offer to be the boyfriend she doesn't want like he does. And I don't call myself the wrong name. Usually. Don't ask.

Man, my ear hurts.

I feel for Videl. Even though Tilly hasn't breathed on my neck yet, (which I hope won't happen) it's very annoying to have her around me like I want to date her. I'd much rather date Videl and...

Whoa, where'd that come from?

"Yo, Gohan," Mark shouted, "I gotta bet for you."

"What?" I ask.

"If you can walk up the stairs with your eyes closed, I'll tell you a secret. If you you trip, stumble, or open your eyes, you have to tell me a secret."

"Deal," I sigh

Mark leads me to set of squares. He runs to the top and says, "Close your eyes and go."

On the sixth step if feel something on my mouth and...

:(

* * *

*Mark's POV because, well, we needed someone to watch*

Aw, snap! This is good! Gohan and Videl are accidently kissing! I take a few steps closer to them. Neither of them had backed away and...did Videl deepen the kiss? Oh wow, they're actually kissing like they mean it! I never thought I'd live to see the day that Videl was making out with a boy.

Videl pulled back, blushed, and kneed Gohan...below the belt.

"I...ugh!" She stormed off pushing through the small crowd that had gathered around them.

I walk over to Gohan who fell backwards after he'd been kneed.

"How ya doing buddy?" I asked.

"The kiss was really good. Then she kneed me, I fell backwards. I have no clue how I should feel." He replied.

I help him up and I patted him on the back, "You should feel accomplished and or proud that you were the first person of the male gender other than her father to kiss Videl."

* * *

*Videl's POV*

I quickly storm into the house, "Hi, Melody. Hi, Mom." I quickly get up to my room amd flop on my bed.

Erg! I kissed Son Gohan! I wasn't supposed to do that! It's his fault; he wasn't watching where he was going. But Erasa did tell me that...It was a stupid bet! I guess should've been walking straight but, I didn't know he would do that! I guess he didn't know better either. But he could've backed away...but I could've too! I had to go and start kissing him like that. But, I did sorta like it...

Lyric then burst into the room and cries, "Oh, sweetie what's wrong?"

I give a force smile and say, "Nothing's wrong, mom."

"Videl, you're calling me mom. Last time you called me mom, you lost two hundred zeni. And the time before that, you broke you father's trophy."

"Fine. Something's wrong." I admit.

"What?" She asks.

"I told you something was wrong." I say, "That's all you need to hear."

"I promise not to tell anyone. Not even your father." She promised.

I shake my head.

"Look at me." Lyric instructs. I look at her and she smiles and claims, "I know exactly what happened. Your eyes have that first kiss sparkle!"

"What?" I ask.

"When a girl has her first kiss, she has a sparkle in her eyes. You've got it. What happened?"

"I just ran into him." I explain.

"And then you started kissing him like you meant it."

I blush and say, "...Y-yeah."

"And did you enjoy it?" Lyric asked me.

I blushed deeper and just look down.

"There is no shame in enjoy your first kiss. Did you enjoy it?" She repeats.

"So, so much. But then I :( up. He probably hates me now." I admit.

"What'd you do?" Lyric asked.

"I kneed him...below the belt..." I said sheepishly.

Lyrics sighed and put her hand on her forehead, "What are we going to do with you? Look, if you really care about this boy, you are going to swallow your pride, even if you choke on it because it's very large, and apologize to...what's his name?"

"Gohan." I say.

"And apologize to Gohan. Now tell me, is he cute?"

"Lyric!" I whine

"Oh, he must be gorgeous!"

I roll my eyes, "I...you...why are you doing this?"

"Videl," Lyric begins, "I can never take the place of your mother, and I am not going to try to. I grew up with four different mothers. No one can replace the person you came out of. I'd like to be _like _a mother to you, because you're like a daughter to me. I love you just as much as I love Melody who is my biological daughter. I'd like to be close to you."

I smiled and hugged her, "You _are_ like a mother to me."

* * *

*Gohan's POV*

"Hello, Gohan." Bulma smiled, "How are you doing today."

"Bad." I reply.

Bulma looks at me, "Whoa. It must've really been bad. Is it a girl?"

"Uh...yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Videl Satan." I reply.

"That buffoon's daughter?" She asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Isn't her father Hercule Satan?" Bulma asked.

I nod.

"He stole credit for Cell's defeat." She finshed.

"Oh." I sigh. "My life is the definition of irony."

"You got that right. So what's up."

"Well, today we ran into each other and...we, heh heh, sorta on accident..."

"Spit it out will you!"

"Kissed! And I liked it but then she kneed me below the belt and I think she hates me."

"Gohan, I think she just has trouble showing her feelings. You're like you father, no one genuinely hates you except your enemies."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." She assures, "You're a very sweet boy. Why wouldn't she like you? Oh, you're all grown up. I can remember seeing you for the first time at the Kame Island. Oh, I'm getting old."

"You look very young for your age." Gohan says.

"Stop kissing up, Gohan." Bulma instructed, "That's for the employees. Now leave before Chi-Chi has a freak out. Don't worry. I won't tell her about it."

As I left I was pretty sure I was gonna be thinking about her a lot tonight.

And my ear _still_ hurts

* * *

-NerdsRule

-7:58 p.m.

-8/25/13


	5. Setup

Setup

A/N: I'll review your responces, no respond to your reviews, at the end. BTW, let's pretend Gohan his Saiyadork, er, Saiya_man _costume last night, and he made an apperance on Thursday shall we. By the way, I forgot to do the footnotes {1} for the last chapter so I'll do them now.

{1} José. I wrote that and realized that I can't remember if the accent goes on the e or s.

Quote: "Punch you so hard an airbag 'ill pop out your face!" K-Rino

Random excerpt from chapter: "I did this out of the kindness of my kidney."

* * *

Wednesday night...

Erasa flop on her bed and dials Pastel.

"Moshi moshi. {2}" Pastel answers.

"We need to talk. It's about Gohan and Videl. Get your brother and put it on speaker. I'm calling Sharpie."

One calling and one small arguement later...

"You're probably wondering why I called you." Erasa said.

"Yes." They shouted.

"Well, it is totally obvious Videl and Gohan have something after they're kiss."

"They kissed? I thought that was a rumor spread by Tilly or Bobston." Sharpner said in dibelief.

"Man," Mark began, "I can't believe you missed it! It was romantic and that's coming from me! Their lips accidently bumped into each other's and then Videl and Gohan were two shakes from French kissing! But when Videl broke apart she kicked Gohan below the belt."

"I miss everything." Sharpener sighs.

"Can I finish?" Erasa asks, "Anyways, I had this amazing idea. We'll have them go to the dance together!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Mark asked.

"I'm getting to that." Erasa whined, "Anyways, I'll tell Videl that she was supposed to do a project and I'll put her name on mine if she goes to the dance with someone. Mark, in your little bet didn't you say Gohan had to tell you a secret?"

Mark nods.

"If you nodded or shook your head, I can't see you." Erasa sighs.

"Oh yeah." Mark says re-enlightened, "Yeah, he has to tell me a secret. A big one now cause he fell backwards and he never made it to the top of the stairs."

"Instead," Erasa begins, "I want you to tell Gohan to go to the dance with a pretty girl that likes him. I've gotta go. Bye."

* * *

Friday morning...

"I'm not a firefighter! Do you really expect me to go in there?!" Videl scremed.

"Videl, lives are at stake!" The chef exclaims.

Videl sighs, "It's just...I've got...pyrophobia..."

"That's a fear of..." The chief begins.

"F-f-f...f-f-f...i-ire..." She stutters.

Goha- No, Saiyador- _Saiyaman _touched down beside the two arguing.

"Saiyaman, what are you doing here?" Videl scoffs/asks.

"I'm gonna help you-"

"Wrong. Number One: I am Videl Satan; I don't need help. I don't want help. Et cetera. Number Two: I have no clue what you are, but you're not a hero. You should be saving a kitty cat from a tree or helping an old woman cross the street not saving lives and before you strike a pose and annouce, 'I am the Great Saiyaman' or whatever, if you do that, I may...hmm, let's say regurgitate, on your little Saiyadork outfit."

Gohan frowned, "That's not very nice."

"I speak the truth. The ugly truth." Videl states, 'Almost as ugly as that trash can on your head.' She thinks.

"Saiyaman," the chief began, "I need you too go in the building, Videl's got pyrophobia."

"I'm going in." She announces, "I'm over my pyrophbia."

Videl then walks into building and as she looks around at the burning structures, she felt herself being pulled backward by a pair of big strong arms around her waist. She then sees a big chunk of ceiling falling where she was standing.

"Whoa." She muttered.

"Gotta watch out, Videl; you could get crushed. You're very fragile." Saiyaman warns.

"Gohan, I can take care of myself. I'm not a glass doll."

"Would you be standing and or breathing if you got hit by the ceiling that almost crushed you to death?"

"No, I guess you're right...you gonna let go of me?" She asked.

Gohan blushed under his 'trash can' as our favorite female crime-fighter put it and said, "S-Sorry, Miss Videl..."

* * *

"Saiyaman," Videl calls from her jetcopter on her way back to class, "I know who you are."

"Who am I?" Saiyaman asked, "And how'd you figure it out?"

"Remember when I said, 'Gohan, I can take care of myself?'"

Saiyaman nodded.

"Keyword: Gohan." (A/N: You thought it was a typo.)

':(,' Saiyaman thinks, "Why'd you call me Gohan."

"I'm not stupid. Erasa told me that when I went to go to fight those criminals, you went to the bathroom. And I noticed you came in right after I did and you also have that small cut on your chin that Saiyaman got yesterday."

'So she's gorgeous and brilliant, huh?' Gohan thought and he looked at Videl who was looking down and her face was a red deep enough to rival a tomato.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"D-Do you realize, you said I was gorgeous and brilliant out-loud?" She says not looking up.

"I-I just mean that as a f-friendly compliment." Gohan says.

"Oh, yeah. You're Gohan. By the way, uh, I'm very s-s...sorry for kneeing you the day before yesterday. I was being a jerk."

"All's forgiven." He says.

"I think it's best that we forget about the...k-kiss..." She trailed off. She didn't want to forget it. It was her first kiss and probably the most magical moment in her seventeen years, but she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Gohan.

"Y-y-yeah." Gohan answered. He felt the same way. He enjoyed kissing her. She was pretty good at it. He had never felt this way about anyone so, he had no clue how to deal with it whatsoever. This was probably the best option for now. Especially if she wanted to forget about.

"One more question. Do you have a sort of speech impediment?" She asked.

"Mark asked me the exact same thing. No. I do not have any sort of speech impediment." He replied.

"Then why do you stutter so much?" She asked.

"I...I'm not sure." He answered.

"Well, we don't wanna kiss to- I mean miss too much class so, bye."

"B-Bye."

* * *

Erm...between some classes...

"Videl!" Erasa called as she walked up to her.

"Yes." Videl said turning around shutting her locker.

"You owe me one." Erasa declares.

"Huh? Why?" Videl asked.

"We had a project due, and I did it all by myself. You owe me one."

"Alright, alright. Knowing you, you already have something in mind." Videl sighed.

Erasa smiles, "I have a friend who needs a date to the dance and it just so happens he's into you."

"Era-"

"I'm glad were on the same page. The dance starts at 7:00 so I'll be there at 6:15 or so. Don't worry, he's cute. You'll love him." Erasa says walking away.

* * *

"Yo, Gohan. I got a propa...pepra...pepper...I got a deal for ya!" Mark says standing in front of the demi-Saiyan with Sharpner, "Instead of telling me a secret, you gotta go to the dance with a really pretty girl who likes you."

"Did Tilly pay you to do this?" Gohan asked.

"No. She didn't put me up to this. I did this out of the kindness of my kidney." Mark says.

"Wrong organ." Sharpner informs.

"Oh, my liver- no heart."

"Do I have to? There was another girl I was-"

"Just do it." Sharpner interrupts.

"F-fine." Gohan gives in.

* * *

Satan Manor...

"No, Vi! It's step, step, swivel, turn! You're doing step, step, turn, swivel! You're not a good dancer! Even Daddy can do it right!" Melody yells.

"Mel, slow your roll. I'm a good dancer." Videl responed.

Melody rolled her four-year-old eyes and frowned, "Nuh uh. Remember the party we had for the anni...shmana...when Daddy had deafeated Cell five years ago and we had a huge party!"

"You were two then. You couldn't remember back then!" Videl argued.

"Mommy got it on video." Melody smirked.

"Lyric!" Videl screamed.

Lyric popped her head in the room and said, "I know why you're upset. Don't worry. It's not on the internet...yet. Speaking of dancing...do you have a date to the dance?"

"How'd you know I'm even having a dance?"

"Oh, you do have a date then. Who is...it's Gohan! It's Gohan isn't it?" Lyric asked all excitedly.

"Who's Gohan?" Melody asked innocently.

"The boy Videl's secretly want to get married to." Lyric answered nonchalantly.

Videl face then began to blush and Melody turned to Videl, "You're gettin' married?"

"Yes," Lyric replied for Videl, "Videl and Gohan are also gonna have baby girl named Pan."

"N-n-no I'm not!" Videl protests. At this time Videl's face was redder than a tomato, "Besides, I'm not going with him! Erasa set me up on a blind date. I have no clue who I'm going with."

"Erasa, huh? Is she the one with blonde hair and great fashion sense, or the pink-haired girl with the twin who is not an international genius?"

"The blonde." Videl answered, "Wait, you never answered my question. How did you know my school was having a dance?"

"I check your school website. Duh. Well, I'm in a good mood so what do you guys want for dinner. You can have whatever you want!" Lyric smiled.

"Ice cream!" Melody cheers.

"Oh, that sounds good." Videl added.

Lyric grinned, "Okay, ice cream it is!"

Melody looked at Videl with wide eyes, "Did that just work?"

"I think it did."

* * *

Son household...

"Hey, hey, hey, hey Gohan!" Goten began, "Who's Videl?"

"A girl in my class."

"Oh. Why is there a heart around her name and instead of a dot on the i there's a heart on it?"

"Hahaha." Gohan laughed nervously, "N-no reason."

Chi-Chi pops in the room and gave a knowing smile, "You're in love, aren't you?"

"I-I just met her Monday, and I'm not in love, I don't even-"

"Oh, hush. You put a heart around her name. And on the i you put another heart! And even if you're not in love yet, I can look at you and tell you think she's cute."

The red Gohan replied, "I...you people are of no help."

* * *

Footnotes:

{1} Footnotes. That's what these things are called!

{2} Moshi moshi: That's how you answer the phone in Japan.

A/N: So the chapter's a tad shorter than usual. I'm gonna make for it with a fluffy one next.

Review Responces:

Ladida- Yeah, kissy kissy...

Guest- I think on DBZ Abridged, Goku was looking for a muffin button on Frieza's ship. I'm probably wrong though.

xider- Sorry, I'm going with one.

Aleaster- I'm sorry my dialogue runs fast. As for the OC's I'm glad you like them.

Rebmul- Thank ya much.

NerdsRule

10:59 a.m.

9/7/13


	6. Timing

Timing

A/N: Yay, it's time for OSH Christmas Dance. Yeah, it's September but...it's December there...hey, my sister burnt Ramen Noodles. She didn't mean to. She just forgot water. What were talking about? I think I should start the chappie!

Random babbling: The bus. I hate the bus. I do so many after school things that I don't even ride it some days but still. It's loud. I have my earphones in most of the time but, my ears ache when I don't have them. If you've ever heard Weird Al's 'Another One Rides The Bus', he says there are perverts in the back; there are perverts in the back of my bus. Lastly, there's my bus driver. You could curse out someone in the second row and he'd just keep driving. One day, when was telling us about how he'd write us up if we didn't throw away our trash, after his speech, some guy was playing Mario and they went into the castle and so that music went off and...did anyone actually read this.

Review Responces-

3picDragonBall- Melody is four. The party happened five years AFTER THE DEFEAT OF CELL so Videl is fifteen. Melody was born when Videl was thirteen. Since Cell had been defeated seven years before, and it was the anniversary of Cell's defeat, Melody was two at the time. I know you got the PM, but, just for anyone else who didn't understand.

jomama25- I was right about the muffin button? Awesome. I never even watched DBZA.

Ladida- Well, now it's here.

Quote- 'What that smell? Is it me? It's not me...AWW! IT'S HIM!' -My thoughts when a friend was telling me a stupid, cheesy story. Apperently, the boys don't have gym clothes.

Excerpt : "Gohan, can something actually _smell _purple?"

* * *

Saturday...

Satan Manor, 6:30 ish

"Hi, Videl." Erasa greets as she walks into her room.

"What monstrosity do you insist on putting me in this time." Videl sighed.

Erasa frowns, "It's not a monstrosity!"

Videl sighs, "Just show it to me, E."

Erasa smiles and pulls it out.

"You're trying to put me in that :(? That's not happening."

"What's not happenin'?" Melody asks as she pops her head into the room.

"It's big girl business." Videl responds.

Erasa then replied, as if Videl never said that last sentence, "Your sister doesn't want to wear this dress. She thinks it's ugly. Do _you _think it's ugly, Mel?"

Melody shakes her head, "It's **so beautiful**! Why don't you like it Nee-chan(1)?"

"I- Why don't _you _like _vegetables_?" Videl counters.

"The dress isn't a carrot, sis." Melody explains.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing it."

"You only have one Orange Star High Senior Christmas Dance! Have fun! live a little! You're only young once. Unless you get reincarnated..." Melody muses.

"Where'd you learn that word?" Videl asked.

Melody blinks, "Places..." Melody then takes her leave.

Videl looks to Erasa, "I'm still not wearing it."

"You can wear shorts under the dre-"

"No."

"It comes down to mid-shin."

"No."

"Well, Vi, what do you wanna wear?" Erasa asked dangerously.

"I don't wanna go period." Videl frowned.

"Ahem."

Videl sighs, "Why can't I wear a pants suit and get it over with?"

"No. What kind of girl wears a pants suit to a dance?"

Videl smirks, "The same kind that kicks crimal :( in her free time. The me kind."

"I'll give you a hint on who your date is !"

"Fine."

"I- You said yes?"

"Who's my date?" Videl asked.

"It's _not _Bobston, Sharpener, or Mark." Erasa replied.

"Who. Is. My. **_Date_**?" Videl asked on her last nerve.

"You'll find out in approxamately twenty-five minutes." Erasa answered nonchalantly.

"Ugh...let's just get it over with..." She sighs.

* * *

Sharpner's Mancave...it's not a mancave; it's our attic...shut it Kari, I just want my little moment...

"But I can't dance." Gohan argued.

"Pish posh! Everyone can dance. You just gotta _feel _the music." Mark says cooly.

Gohan rubs his temples, "That is so stupid that I'm not even gonna argue. I still-"

"You'll love her." Sharpner interrupts, "She's a great person."

"Then why don't you take her to the dance?" Gohan counters.

Sharpner throws his hair over his shoulder, "I'm taking Tilly."

"Really?" Mark asked.

"No." Sharpner sighed. Mark and Gohan sweatdropped.

"Well what if I say something stupid?" Gohan asked.

"Tell her it was nerd for something brilliant that only Einstien could understand. Well, Einstien and you..." Mark says.

"But I really wanted to go to the dance with-" Gohan immediatly shut his piehole when he realized what he was about to say.

"You can finish that sentence." Mark encourages.

"Uh...someone?" Gohan tries.

Sharpner sniffed the air, "Gohan, can something actually _smell _purple?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Uh, I don't...know."

"It's a deep serene yet fresh smell...sort of like a mix of the darkest condord grapes and a deep rich lavender." Mark recites as Gohan and Sharpner look at him strangly, "What? Sometimes I read Pastel's poetry journal. I also do a little Shakesphere. What light through younder window breaks."

"Has this ever..." Gohan started.

"No..." Sharpner trailed off.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *BEEEEEEEEP*

"It's time to go." Mark says.

"No..." Sharpner says sarcastically.

* * *

Orange Star High Senior Christmas Dance...

"Will you tell me who she is _now_?" Gohan asked.

"There she is." Mark says pointing to Erasa, Pastel and the other one.

You wanna look up." Erasa asked. The girl muttered something and shook her head in responce.

"Come on. Just look up." Pastel encourages.

Videl throws her head back and grimaces. She was wearing a sparkly red dress that, as Erasa said, came down to mid-shin. Much to Videl's chagin, though the dress cut a little lower than she wanted it to, it didn't show any cleavage. The main reason she was so against it was because she knew it fit her form but, it was only for a few hours, right. Also, somehow, Erasa got our raven-haired crime fighter into a pair of heel and got her to put on a little lipstick and some eyeshdow. Her hair simply fell on to her shoulder and had a small red carnation in her hair.

"Who's my date?" She asked.

"Just look forward." Erasa says.

Videl looks forward and her eyes widen, "G-Gohan? Gohan's my date."

"You're welcome." Pastel and Erasa say in unison.

Videl sheepishly walks over to our teenage Demi-Saiyan, "So you're my date?"

"Uh, yeah. Sharpner and Mark set me up."

"And Erasa and Pastel set up yours truly." Videl said turning her head back to look her friends but, they weren't there.

"Where'd they go...?" Gohan asked Videl just shrugged. The stood there until the one with blue eyes spoke.

"So...should we go in?" She suggested.

Gohan nodded, "Uh, truth be told, I've never taken a girl to a dance. Heck, I've never even been to one. Is there a certain way we should, ya know...go in?"

"Hmm. Not that I know of." She replies.

"Uh...let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later with Gohan and Videl at a table...

"...So then, Erasa's mom calls and says, 'Did Erasa come to school today.' And I say, 'Yes ma'am.' And so I'm like, 'Ahhh! Where's my BFF! She always gets her flute then gets the bus and then it hit me harder than a taco on Tuesday, she-"

"Wait," Gohan interrupts, "A taco on Tuesday? Are tacos harder on Tuesdays?"

Videl lets out a small laugh, "No. I like taco Tuesdays. Anyways she had to stay after school that day for flute practice. And the next day I school I shook her half to death and I gave her an "assembly"."

"What?"

"Once upon a time, our principal called us to the gym for an assembly. It wasn't an assembly. It was a freaking sermon. We sat there for forty minutes, listening to him drone on. I zoned out several times and Mark fell asleep and drooled on Erasa." She explains.

"Oh."

Erasa walks up to the two and says, "This is a dance. Not a sit. Or a drink punch. Dance."

"But we can't dance." They argue in unison.

"You can try. Besides, this is highschool, no one judges you. Oh, wait, forget the whole highschool no judgement part. There's a lot of judging. But I know Videl doesn't care about what others think of her, right."

"Yeah, yeah. My morals and whatever." She sighed waving her hand downwards.

"Now get up and dance." Erasa instructs.

"I'm fine sitting." Gohan says.

Erasa begins to cry, "I go through all the trouble of...of you two up for the dance and you're not even trying! You won't even get on the-"

"Cut the :(, Erasa. I've heard it too long." Videl said. (A/N: Browser cookie to whoever tells me what chappie that's from).

Erasa frowns, "Fine."

Videl sighs, "Gohan, you wanna dance or whatever?"

"Uh, yeah." He responds.

Videl and Gohan stand up and make thier way to the very edge of the dance floor. It was a slow song.

"I-I-I've never done this." Gohan says, "I've seen it but..."

Videl gives a small smile, "I think I'm supposed to put my hands behind you neck. And you're supposed to put your hands on my waist...and no wandering fing- Aw, you are way too naïve to do that."

Videl puts her hands behind the Demi-Saiyan and Gohan puts his hands around her waist and pulls her slightly closer to him and the couple...ahem, duo slowly began to sway to the music.

* * *

*Videl's POV*

Breathe. Breathe. Don't stare. Just smile. I keep feeling my brain stop working in some areas and I start to stare a Gohan like a lovesick teen.

I'm trying to keep from doing that but man, Gohan is hot, er, I mean, aw whatever. This is my brain; my personal thoughts. In other words, Son Gohan is so very hot, though, think like that isn't going to help me.

My eyes wander to his lips. How nice it was to kiss his lips. He's a good kisser and heck, he probably didn't even know it. It's taking all my willpower (and trust me, I've got alot) to not kiss him.

I look at him and then I see he's doing the same thing to me that I tried so hard not to. He was staring at me like a partially mad-man.

"You enjoying the view?" I ask.

He nods slowly but then his eyes widen when he realizes what he says, "Uh, Videl I didn't mean to...you're just so pretty and-"

What happened next, no one at the dance expected. I crashed my lips on to Gohan's and it felt good.

So, so good.

When I break apart from him, I saw all eyes on me. And I'm pretty sure that that record stopped. I, Videl Satan, not only came to the dance with a date, I kissed him. Eh, forget those other ones I'm wearing a freaking dress. And make up.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to Gohan. I turn around and just run away. I didn't bring my copter because I wasn't going to be called tonight. I get my one shot. My one chance with my first crush, and I blew it.

Just as I was about to open my door, I feel someone grab my wrist. I turn around and see Gohan. He pulls me toward him and wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologize, looking down.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I kissed you and then a ran away, because of a stupid image." I say.

He lifts my chin with his thumb and forefinger and says, "You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact..."

He moved closer to me. He was gonna kiss me! I move forward to then-

"Videl Marcia{2} Satan!"

I immediatly move away from Gohan and he let's me out of his arms.

"Hi, daddy."

"Get in this house right now young lady." My father says.

I look at Gohan; he looks disappointed. "Goodnight, Gohan." I say. I reach up and kiss his cheek. One part for me, one part for Gohan, and one part to make my dad angry.

I walk in the house and dad begins to yell at me. "Videl I-"

"Daddy," I begin, "I wasn't what it looked like."

"It _looked _like you were about to kiss him."

"Okay," I admit, "I was going to kiss him."

"Why?" He asked.

I roll my eyes, "The same reason you kiss Lyric. Because you want to."

"Well, that scrawny, little punk better-"

"Hey, that 'scrawny, little punk' has a name."

"Which is?"

"Gohan." I answer crossing my arms over my chest.

"Gohan?" Lyric interrupts.

"Uh, Lyric," I begin, "can we talk about this later?"

"Lyric," My father began, "did you know about this?"

Lyric puts her hands up and defense, "Hey, all I know is she kissed the guy on Wednesday." That was the sentence that partially ended my life.

"Videl, go to your room." my father instructs.

I nod and run upstaris.

* * *

*Still Videl's POV*

It was 3:48 in the morning when Melody woke me up.

"What is it?" I asked groggily.

Melody had a plastered look across her face, "Why are mommy and daddy yelling so loud at each other and saying things mommy called, 'Colorful words'?" She asked me.

That killed me inside. I couldn't tell her that her parents were arguing so I said, "They're just playing a game."

Melody nodded. "I don't like that game."

I sighed, "I don't either, Mel. I don't either."

* * *

Footnotes:

{1} Nee-chan: That's how you say big sister in Japenese.

{2} Videl Marcia Satan: Akira reveled that this was her middle name and Hercule's real name is Mark.

NerdsRule

9/11 :(

7:59 p.m.


	7. Maverick

Maverick

A/N: No, the chapter is not about a Dallas NBA team. Maverick means something else. I'll put it here for you.

**Maverick- An unorthodox or independent-minded person.**

A/N: Don't ask me what unorthodox means. Review Responces will be at the end. I'm gonna use Videl's POV a lot. She's an interesting person. I enjoy writing in her point of view.

Quote: "Bring on the soda. Ooh, can we have Mountain Dew? My grandma doesn't like it when I have Mountain Dew." The same friend who smelt bad.

Excerpt: 'Worldwide pants?' Gohan mouthed. Can worldwide pants happen to someone.

* * *

*Videl's POV*

Their are a lot of words:

Macaroni, lanyard, beef, maximum, soda, snowflake, chicken. I must be hungry. Every other word was edible.

Only a fraction of them describe people:

Tall, short, nice, rude, ordinary, extraordinary, brilliant, a few french fries short of a Happy Meal. Okay that last one was a phrase, but...

I can think of a plethora that describes Gohan:

Kind, gentle, sweet, smart, handsome, cute, hot, kissable. Don't question me on that last one. He's also tall. Well, you get the point. I think highly of Gohan and I have a huge crush on him. I like everything about him; yes, even the way he smells. It's kind of like a minty fragrance.

Only a fraction of those fraction of words that describe people describes me:

Short, lethal, independent, strong-willed, powerful, pesistance, lethal. Wait, I already used lethal. There's only one word that describes me perfectly.

That word is Maverick.

Am I a maverick. No you nincompoops, I'm not some kind of calf. Or a basketball team. I'm the independent, unorthodox one. I don't need anyone and I didn't need to be saved.

What? Okay, I got saved by Gohan _one _time. Okay, two. But, I would've come out fine, or alive...probably.

My thoughts were interupted by the jerk I have the luck to call my father.

"Sweetpea," he began, "we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" I ask.

"The kiss." He says.

"Or rather, lack thereof. You kinda, you know...ruined it for me." I say, not looking at him.

"I don't want you to go around kissing random boys." He says.

I sit up and glare at him, "I _don't _go around kissing random boys. Gohan's the only boy I've ever kissed."

"G-Gohan? Oh, I definitly don't want you to see him again."

"We were never dating." I reply.

"No," My dad says, "I don't want you to look at him."

"You can't control who I date and or talk to. I'm almost eighteen and I've never had a boyfriend, went on a date, and I just had my first kiss Wednesday."

"You're my little girl and if I don't want you dating, you won't be dating."

"I'm my own person."

"I'm your father."

"Biologically." I spat, "You don't know anything about me."

"Of course I do!" He responds.

"What high school do I go to?" I ask.

"The one down the street?"

"What's it called."

Daddy scratched his head, "Blue Dot?"

"Orange Star."

"That's what I-"

"Leave me alone!" I scream.

"Videl Satan, you are grounded. I'm calling the police force and telling them not to call you for the next week unless it's completely needed."

They can just call you. I smile at my dad, "Okay." I'll still get to fight. Crime is crazy around the holidays.

My dad shut the door.

I wish Gohan was here. He would say something stupid and cheer me up. I can just look into those deep onyx eyes, and all my worries just float away. Hmph, sometimes I wish Daddy would float away.

* * *

*Gohan's POV*

I don't understand anything.

She told me she didn't like anyone last night, then she kisses me. Bulma told me it was a girl thing, but how many girl things are there? Girls are so complicated. Eh, Videl's worth it though. Last night was pretty fun just talking to her. And then I stared a her like an idiot. She kissed me (which I have to admit was very nice) then she ran away. And I had the stupidity to try to kiss her on her doorstep to only be caught by 'the Great Hercule'.

I like Videl. She's pretty, smart, nice, and she smells like vanilla. I have no clue what kind of relationship we've got now.

I'm so confused.

She's worth it though.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

Class...Marker, Sharpner, and Gohan have decided not to show up yet...

"So," Erasa began, "I wanna know all about what happen after your Prince Charming ran after you at the dance."

Videl rolls her eyes, "Well, Prince Charming caught up to the Princess on her doorstep and they almost kissed. The King of Satan decided to open the door and forbid the Princess to ever see the Prince ever again."

"Aw," Pastel says from above Videl, "I think that's so romantic."

Videl turns around, "I don't want romance. I want justice."

"For romance." Erasa finished.

"Justice for romance?" Videl asks, "That doesn't make sense."

"You're talking to Erasa." Pastel says.

"I also got grounded." Videl grunted.

"I'm sorry."

Videl grabs her heart, ":(, Gohan. Your gonna give me a heart attack."

"Uh, sorry about that too..." He trailed off.

Erasa taps Videl and whispers something in her ear. Videl shrugs and she whispers something else.

"Gohan? Every year, Erasa, Pastel and the rest of us all come to my house on Christmas Eve and eat gingerbread, drink hot cocoa, and watch Christmas movies. Wanna come?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I'll come. I don't think I've got anything planned."

Videl smiles, "Good. Now where are dumber and dumbest?"

"Hey, which one is dumbest?" Mark asked.

"Infer." Erasa instructed.

"Do you even know what that means?" Sharpner asks.

Erasa thinks for a second, "It's a verb, right?"

"You're a didiot!" Mark exclaims.

"So are you!" Erasa shoots back. She then whispers to Videl, "What's a didiot?"

Videl shrugs, "A dumb idiot?" She guesses.

"A _ditzy_ idiot." Mark corrects.

* * *

Walking home...

"...and that's why I'm the best thing to happen to sliced bread." Mark concluded.

"_Since _sliced bread, Mark. And you're not, by the way." Pastel corrects.

"What happened to Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Worldwide pants? (1)" Erasa inquires randomly.

'Worldwide pants?' Gohan mouthed. Can worldwide pants happen to someone.

"What?" Sharpner asks, "Those are some very large pants."

"I was typing in worldwide problems and well, worldwide pants."

"But seriously, where's Videl?" Gohan asked again.

Mark nudges his side, "Worried about your, _girlfriend_, eh, Gohan?"

"She-She-She's not my girlfriend."

"That's not what it looked like at the dance."

Pastel rolled her eyes, "At least he had a date."

"Yeah, 'cause we set him up."

"He's gone." Erasa informs.

Gohan sighed. They were gonna catch him one of these days.

Gohan quickly went up to the roof that Nimbus waited for him on and saw something he didn't expect to.

Videl.

Freaking out.

And Nimbus.

Videl freaking out on Nimbus!

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Videl is _on _Nimbus period.

"V-Videl?" Gohan asked (duh), "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you." She said putting on a straight face, "I came to see where you go everyday. I notice you come to this alley and disappear and I wanna know where you go."

"Home." He answered, "Sometimes a family friend's house."

"One more question. Or two. Are you the owner of this cloud?"

Gohan nodded.

"Okay. How am I sitting on it?"

"Uh, global warming?" Gohan tries. Videl frowns.

"Should you be somewhere?" Gohan says.

"I'm a maverick." She says flatly,"If I've gotta place to be, I'll know where it is. Now how am I sitting on cloud."

"Purity." He answers.

"What?"

"Purity." He repeats. He changes into his Saiyaman ensemble and flies away.

"So strange." She mutters as she hops of the cloud.

* * *

Friday...Okay, I skipped a few days...

"You got the bowl?" Erasa asked Videl.

Ooh, were they gonna eat? Good. Gohan was starving.

"You got the names?" Videl asked back. Aw man, names aren't ingredients.

"Of course."

Gohan looked over Videl shoulders and tried to see what they were doing.

"We're doing the names for secret Santas." Videl answers not turning around, "You gotta be someone's secret Santa for my party."

Gohan backs up and nods.

"Oh, can I pick first?" Mark asks as he grabs the bowl.

He picks out a name and said, "I picked me...oh, I picked me again...again-"

Pastel grabs Mark's name. "Draw again."

"Okay, now I got-"

"If you say it, it ruins the surprise." Sharpner says.

* * *

Capsule Corp...Wednesday, Dec. 22...

"...and I have no clue what to do." Gohan finished.

"So, you're her secret Santa, you have to give her a gift in 2 days, you have no clue what to get her, and you think if you dissapoint her, she'll hate you forever. Geez, Gohan, can't you go to your mom about these things?" Bulma asked.

"No." He answered a little too quickly, "She'll make marital (A/N: Don't confuse with martial.) plans and she'll go on and on and on about grandchildren."

Bulma nodded, "That is right. Chi-Chi does want her grandchildren. You know she was only seventeen when she had you. She just wants you to get the chance to be a parent."

"You sure?"

"No. I'm not sure. I'm just trying not to make you mother sound like a grandchildren obsessed harpy. Vegeta's words, not mine."

"She is loud." Gohan agrees.

"So, this girl, Videl, right? What's your favorite thing about her?"

Gohan thinks for a second, "She has really pretty blue eyes."

"I think I have just the thing."

"Wait, my friends told me I have to pay at least 25 zeni for the gift."

"Considering I'm the richest woman in the world, I don't need money. You can give it to Trunks or something."

"Okay, Bulma, I-"

"Saiyaman!" Came a cry on Gohan's watch, "Help!"

"I think that's my cue." Gohan says. "Bye, Bulma."

"Bye, Gohan. Come back for the gift."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Saiyaman!" The police cheif cried, "I'm so glad you're here. We sent Videl in half an hour ago and we lost her signal so we don't know what's wrong."

Gohan stop and senses her ki. She was alive.

"I think she's fine. I'll go in and check on her."

Gohan quickly flew over to the place where he felt Videl ki. He found her laying out on the floor ith debris scattered around her.

"Videl?" He calls. He went up to her and saw her eyes were closed. She was knocked unconscious by something. Probably by some kind of falling debris.

He quickly picked up the lithe girl and held her in her arms bridal style and quickly flew out of the...the...whatever this building used to be.

* * *

Satan City Hospital...

"Sweet pea!" Hercule cried as he ran towards his oldest daughter. "Are you okay? Wake up! Answer me!"

"She's unconscious and the doctors don't know when she'll wake up." Saiyaman answered.

Hercule turned around and points at Saiyaman, "You did this, didn't you."

Gohan waves defensive hands in front of his face. "N-No, I saved her. She was knocked out and got a broken leg from falling debris."

"Oh. Well, you can go now." Hercule says.

"I was planning on staying here..." He said slowly.

"I am Hercule Satan! The strongest man on the planet."

"I can fly and lift buses with my pinkie." Gohan muttered.

Hercule rolled his eyes, "All strings and tricks."

Gohan then brings a small ki ball to his hands.

Hercules eyes widen realization, "You're the little boy from the Cell Games."

"Yeah."

A nurse then comes into the room, "Visiting hours are over."

The two men nodded and left.

Gohan taps the woman on her shoulder, "Is there anyway I could stay."

"Of course. I'm getting fired anyway." She said.

* * *

2:30 a.m...

"What?" Videl asked. She looked and saw her hand intertwined with Gohan's and he was fast asleep.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked, she couldn't see in the dark.

Gohan woke and said, "It's me, Gohan."

"Are you my boyfriend or something?" She asked playfully.

"N-No. I just wanted you to be okay."

"What word would you say describes me?" She asks.

"Maverick."

"One last question. I probably should've started with this one."

"Shoot."

"Who am I?"

* * *

Sort of cliffie.

-NerdsRule

-9/20/13

-9:40 p.m.


	8. Amnesia

Amnesia

A/N: You guys don't care...

Insetead of a quote/excerpt, I'm going to put the chorus from a song called Amnesia by K-Rino:

I overheard the doctor, tell the same lady I'm suffering from amnesia  
My world, ain't the same  
Don't know who I am, I don't know my name  
Can't remember my life, I can't remember my ways  
Can't remember my nights, can't remember my days.

_**FIRE-BREATHING KITTY CAT! THE WORLD'S SMARTEST IDIOT! I AM TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!**_

Do I have your attention? Good. Pay attention to the first flashback. It talks about something that will affect the later plot. If you don't know what it is, you can PM me or you can wait 'till it takes place in our plot. Good? Good. Meow...

BTW: Pastel's has forest green hair now.

* * *

"What did you ask me?" He asks.

"Who I am?" She reapeted.

"Y-You don't remember?"

"No." She replied, "Wait, is it five letters?"

"Yes." Gohan smiled.

"Is it...Erasa?" She tried.

Gohan sighed, "Your name is Videl. Erasa is your best friend."

'Videl?' She thought, 'That's weird name but, it's a pretty one, too.'

"Videl." She repeated, "And you're Gohan, right?"

He nodded.

"And you're _not_ my boyfriend?" She clarified, "Wait, am I girl?"

He nodded again.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I...live in a mansion, right?"

"Yes."

"Does my last name start with an S?"

"It's Satan."

"How'd I get knocked out?"

"You fight crime and-"

"Do I get paid?" She asks excitedly.

"No. Anyways, you got knocked out by some falling debris and you also got a broken leg."

"Oh. I'm really tired, I'm going back to sleep." She tells him. She squeezes his hand, put her other hand on his, and brings it up to her face, "Night, Gohan."

"Night, Videl." Good thing it was dark; Gohan was blushing madly.

* * *

"Okay, who are you?" Videl asked.

"Don't be silly, Videl." A little girl says, "It's me Melody!"

"Melody." Videl says to herself, "Am I related to you?"

"Duh. I'm your little sister."

Videl's eyes widen. "That sounds right."

"Mommy," Melody says turning to Lyric, "Videl's acting weird. Why?"

"I think she's got amnesia." Lyric answered.

"What's amee...amin...amnish...whatever you said."

"It's when a person doesn't remember about thier life."

"But, she can talk!" Melody argues.

"It's weird, Melody." Videl says.

"So do you know who this boy who's holding your hand is?" Lyric asks.

"His name is...Gohan." She answers.

Melody stomps her foot and pouts, "Why do you remember him and not me!"

"I talked to him last night. He told me my name and how I got amnesia." Videl explains.

"Oh." Melody sighs.

Videl looks at Lyric, "And you're my mom?"

"Stepmother. I'm Melody's mother and Melody's your half sister."

Videl nods.

"Melody has a ballet recital to go to. We have to go. We'll come back right after okay."

"Okay." Videl said, "I'm really sorry I don't remember you guys."

"Not your fault."

* * *

Later...

"...and you're seventeen and-"

"Videl!" Erasa cries as she ran into the room, "Videl! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...Sharpner?" Videl tries.

"Huh?" Sharpner asks turning his attention away from his phone.

"No, I'm Erasa!"

Mark walks up to Videl and begins to speak in slow choppy sentences, "Hello, Videl. I am Mark. You are Videl. We are friends."

"Mark," Videl begins, "I've got amnesia. I've not suffered severe drain bamage."

Pastel and Gohan burst out laughing.

"I said drain bamage, didn't I?" Videl sighed.

Erasa nodded, "At least you didn't say dain bramage."

"Yeah, you have to have some serious brain dramage, I mean, brain damage to say dain bramage."

"Hey, hey." Mark says getting everyone's attention, "Why did they invite the mushroom to the party, huh? Huh?"

Pastel sighs, "Why, 'cause it's not like we hear this :( joke every :( day of our :( lives?"

"Geez, Pasty. That was colorful. Don't you want to make a good second impression on Videl?" Mark asks.

A few seconds later, a nurse comes in and says, "Videl will regain her memory tommorow. She might get it sooner if you remind her of times in her life. Also, we suggest you avoid the cafeteria on the third floor. There has a been a contamination of a terrible diesese but it's unde control just, don't go in there."

As the nurse leaves, the six just look at the door.

":(." Sharpner muses.

"Okay. Okay, let's tell Videl some stories." Erasa proposes.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Little Red Riding Hood who-"

Pastel slaps the back of her brother's head, "Not Brother's Grimm, stupid! A story about her life."

"Okay, Videl you were born in a hospital in Orange Star City." Mark began.

"This is going to be a long day..." The other five say in unison.

* * *

Later...

"...And then-"

"Shut up, Mark!" Videl screamed, "I can't take it anymore!"

"But I was doing good!" Mark whined. Everyone sweatdropped except Mark.

"Anyone else wanna tell me a _small excerpt _of my life?" Videl asked.

"Oh! Can I tell you about your sixteenth birthday?" Erasa asks.

Videl shrugs.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Erasa exclaims, "It was a boiling hot day. You could fry an egg on the sidewalk. This is evident because I saw a hobo doing on the side of the street.

* * *

*Flashback*

*Erasa's POV*

"You invited my whole class?" Videl asked.

Hercule looked up, "Yes. Wasn't that nice?"

Videl rolled her eyes but her father didn't notice. "Including Tilly Johansen?"

He nodded.

"And Heroshi?" Videl asked.

He nodded again.

Videl grumbled, "That kleptomaniac. Erasa, go watch my presents. Okay?"

I nod. I walk out of the room and hear Melody crying.

"I wanna go to the party, Mommy!" She screamed.

Lyric tried to clam her down, "It's a big kid party. You don't wanna go there. They'll talk about thing like kissing and frilly dress."

"So!"

"Melody. You know it's to hot for you!"

"It's just one time mommy!" She protests, "I won't get sick."

"You don't know that. I'll save you a hot dog?"

Melody frowns and runs up to her room.

Lyric looks at me. "You heard that, didn't you."

I nod.

"Melody has sickle-cell anomia. If she goes out in extreme heat or extreme cold, she could get very, very sick."

I gasp, "Oh wow, I thought you could only get skin cancer in extreme heat."

Lyric chuckles, "It's fine."

"Wait, I'm supposed to go to guard Videl's presents." I remind myself.

I run outside.

There was Heroshi standing by the presents, trying to take a small one.

I run over and slap him, "Shoo! Shoo!"

He looks at me like I'm crazy and walks away.

"Put it down, Heroshi." I command.

Videl comes outside and everyone claps.

"Yeah, yeah." She began. "Let's eat cake already."

Slightly later...

Videl blew out her candles but before anyone could clap, boo, or expel gas, Tilly pushed Videl's head into her unusally large cake. Everyone gasps.

"You :( :(!" Videl curses.

She grabs Tilly and sticks her head into the chocolate fountain. She grabs a can of whip cream and sprays Tilly's head with it.

"What's it missing?"

"A cherry! A cherry!" Mark shouts.

Pastel tosses Videl a cherry and Videl catches it without turning around. Creepy.

Videl pops the cherry onto Tilly's non-naturally blonde head. Videl bows, not knowingly dodging Tilly trying to splash chocolate on my best friend. Tilly actually ending up splashing the last person and thing she wanted to:

Tilly splashed Pastel's brand-spanking new white purse. It was designer, too. This was gonna be good.

* * *

Sharpner frowns, "Where was I?"

Erasa turned to him and smiled, "You were there. You just weren't with the action. _You _were getting turned down by countless girls."

"That is _so _not true." Sharpner argued.

"Did any of the girls you asked out go out with you?"

"No..." He sighed.

"Exactly."

"What's my love life like?" Videl asked.

Erasa, Pastel, Mark, and Sharpner all point to Gohan and say, "Ask him."

"Uh..." Gohan stutters putting his hands behind his head, "Do I **really **have to tell Videl about her love life? I-It's embarrassing."

"Wait!" Mark yelled, "I've got a gooooooooooood flashback."

* * *

*Flashback*

"Welcome to El Taco Tree. May I take your order?"

"Hey, Videl. Can you hook us up with some free tacos?" Mark asks.

"Can you hook my dad up with something that will take his friggin' ego down a notch or two?" Videl asked with definite sarcasim in her voice, crossing her arms in front of chest.

"Okay, okay." Mark says, "Can I have a Super Taco?"

"I'll take a bowl of Super-Cheesy nachos. Hold the Super-Cheese." Erasa ordered.

"I want a No-way-sadilla!" Sharpner shouted.

Videl ringed a bell. "We've got a customer taking the No-way-sadilla challenge."

"Yeah!" Sharpner yelled.

"Do you know how it works?"

"No!"

Videl sighed, "I'm going to give you a meter by meter quesadilla. You have to eat it in an hour and fifteen minutes. If you eat it all, you get three free meals and your table's meals are free. If you don't eat it in the time, you have to pay double. Anyone at the table can help you eat it."

"Cool!"

"I'll eat it with you, Sharpner." Pastel offered.

"Yeah, and Videl, drop my nachos. I'm gonna help, Sharpner." Erasa nods.

The four then turn to Mark half-expectantly. Mark replies, "I am **not **dropping my precious Super Taco."

Later...

"Five, four, three, two, one!" The diners counted down.

"Our contestants didn't not finish they're freakishly large Tex-Mex dinner. They have to pay double." Videl smiled.

"But I'm broke." Sharpner whined.

"I don't care. Unless of course. Mark will drop his Super Taco and eat the rest in five minutes..."

Mark hisses.

"Pay up."

Sharpner ended up getting a job at El Taco Tree until he was fired for desperately flirting with the female customers.

* * *

"You remember anything, Videl?" Erasa asked.

"I...I...am I freakishly tall?" She guesses.

Everyone shakes thier head.

"Is my middle name Monica?" She tried.

"No. Monica is Sharpner's middle name. Your middle name is Marcia." Erasa explains.

"Is my dad unusually egotistical?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay," Pastel smiled, "I've got a great flashback. It happened just last Tuesday. Or was it Wednesday? Thursday?"

* * *

*Flashback*

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pastel, is it true you are a tree hugging hippie?"

"No, Videl."

Pastel turned to Erasa, "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Hmm...tr-dare!"

"Uh...I dare you to...uh...lick your elbow."

Videl rolled her eyes, "Pastel, you know it's phisically impossible to-"

"Tuh-duh!" Erasa forces out of her mouth. She was actually doing it!

"How did you..."

"I huve a longa tong tha mus peple." Erasa said.

"What?" Pastel asked.

Erasa sit back up straight and re-replies, "I have a longer tongue than most people."

"Oh."

"So, Videl," Erasa began, "truth or dare."

"Dare." She responded.

Erasa humphed, "I dare you to tell the truth."

"Is that aloud?" Videl asked.

"We agreed as long as we didn't have to kiss or run around naked on a dare, it was aloud."

"Okay," Erasa smiled, "who do you have a crush on?"

"No one." Videl replied.

Erasa and Pastel gave her a knowing look.

"Fine. I have a crush on-"

*Flashback Interrupted...*

* * *

"Uh, Pastel." Erasa began.

"What?" Pastel asked slightly annoyed, "I was getting to the good part!"

"Do you think Videl would be okay with you telling them her crush?" Erasa asked.

"She wouldn't and she isn't." They all looked to Videl who was glaring harshly at Pastel.

"Do you remember anything."

"No." Videl responded, "I remember everything! Now go tell the doctors I'm back and better than ever. Get outta my hospital room!"

* * *

-NerdsRule

-10/5-13

-9:35 p.m.


End file.
